


Results, Method... Conclusion?

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://elizacake.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://elizacake.livejournal.com/"><b>elizacake</b></a>'s request at <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/wishkisses/"></a><b>wishkisses</b>. Rana okayed it and made me post it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Results, Method... Conclusion?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/gifts).



> Written for [](http://elizacake.livejournal.com/profile)[**elizacake**](http://elizacake.livejournal.com/)'s request at [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/wishkisses/)**wishkisses**. Rana okayed it and made me post it.

For once, nothing explodes, no noxious clouds of toxic gas are released, no inanimate objects become animated and no animals gain the sudden and disconcerting power of speech. In fact, nothing goes wrong at all. The experiment works perfectly, the very first time Watari tries it.

The whole thing is such a novelty that Watari doesn't know what to do with himself. He knows how to deal with disaster, destruction and Tatsumi threatening to cut his funding again. This - he hasn't got a clue. So he does what seems most natural. He grabs the closest person and hauls them into the tightest hug he can manage, squeezing until he hears a creak of ribs and a mumble of protest. Then he relaxes his hold just enough that he can pull back and plant a kiss square on the lips of the person he's holding. And _then_ he looks to see who he's got his hands on.

It's Tatsumi, who just stares at Watari as Watari drops his hands hurriedly and steps back. Watari expects the dressing down of the century, but Tatsumi just blinks a couple of times, pushes a hand through his (still impeccable) hair, straightens his (slightly tilted) glasses, blinks a bit more, then turns on his heel and retreats rapidly out of the lab. Watari wonders if he's just imagining the tiniest of smiles on Tatsumi's face. Probably. Still, Watari feels his own lips curling into a grin as he contemplates repeating the experiment some other time.


End file.
